accepting
by pokemoncha
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider, and you just made a horrible mistake. Warnings: Sibling incest, mentions of sexual situations


He's lying next to you, staring at the ceiling, eyes wide in disbelief. His chest is rising and falling as he breaths heavily, recovering from his post orgasmic state, naked body uncovered by the sheets on your bed. You imagine you look the same way. It would make sense.

You can't really believe you just did this. Minutes earlier, the two of you were panting, moaning, lips and tongues smashing together and rutting against each other in a desperate need to feel more skin, more heat, moremoremore-!

And it felt great, it felt so fucking great.

So fucking disgusting.

He's your brother, your twin, your other half.

He's perfect.

You glance at him, and he's uncomfortably looking away from you. Figures. You can't blame him, after what the two of you did.

You close your eyes, and curse yourself. You shouldn't have allowed this to happen. This is wrong, wrong, so terribly wrong.

"Dave?" he asks, voice small shaky, so unlike his usual confident tone.

"Yeah?" you answer. You aren't much better than him. If anything, probably worse.

He doesn't continue. He doesn't have to, you both know what he was going to say. _We royally fucked up, didn't we?_ You sigh.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you just made a horrible mistake.

...

The next few days are, for the lack of a better term, awkward.

You can't look him in the eyes without feeling the guilt of your actions creeping up on you, making your stomach lurch with nausea. You avoid coming near him as much as you can, and now the only moments you actually are with him in the same room is during dinner, and sometimes in school. You fucking hate it, but it's for the better. You can't allow yourself to do this again.

But you want it so much. He had felt so good, so warm. How can anyone live without that?

God, you are such a pathetic excuse for a brother.

...

"So what's going on between you two?"

"Huh?" Bro's question had been unexpected, caught you off guard. Well, not completely unexpected. You're sure he must have sensed something was up, but he hadn't said anything about it. Until now, that is.

"What do you mean Bro?" you decide to pull the 'I have no idea what you're talking about' act.

"You know what I mean, Dave. You two have been avoiding each other like the plague. You guys in a fight or something?"

You frown, "no Bro, we're not in a fight or-"

"Then what?" he cuts you short, irritated. "Obviously something is going on, because you haven't said a word to each other in 3 weeks Dave. _3 weeks._ Do you know how unusual that is? You guys have been pretty much attached to the hip since you were born, so what the hell?!"

You blink when he says that. You hadn't realized it had been so long since-

You decide you're not going to think about that.

"So help me," he continuous. "If it isn't a fight, then I would like to know what else it could be."

You gulp, not really knowing what to say. Damn, you should've just told him it was a fight, at least he wouldn't question you then. Maybe lock you in the same room or on the roof together, to resolve your problems. You're not sure you'd be able to handle that.

"Well? I'm waiting, lil man," he sounds impatient.

"uh…" you start. "It's… It's nothing ok? Just need some space to ourselves, no biggy. We aren't in a relationship you know!" God fuck _why_ did you say that?! "Nope, we're just bros who need some time and space for themselves, haha. Nothing going on here at all," that's it. Bro's horribly good at reading people, you might as well have just screamed it off the roof while dancing like a monkey, because you're pretty sure he knows. Shit shit FUCK.

He's staring at you strangely. "wha…? Wait Dave what-"

You abscond before he can finish the sentence.

...

You pretty much drag Dirk to the roof the moment he gets home, albeit with a lot of complaining on his side. Once you get there, you make sure the door is securely locked, and turn to him.

Dirk's hissing curses at you. "Dude, what the actual fuck. Was that fucking necessary? If you want to strife you just gotta ask-"

"Bro knows." You cut him short.

His face goes from irritated to confused to scared shitless in less than a second as realization hits him. "You kidding."

"I'm not," swallow, "I wouldn't about shit like… this."

"Dammit," Dirk swears. "God fucking _dammit_." He rakes his hand through his hair, a sign of distress. "How'd he react?"

"Well… I don't actually know how he reacted, since I pretty much absconded the moment I said-"

"You _told_ him?!"

"No, Dirk! I didn't actually, you know, _tell_ him. But he-he cornered me, and started asking questions, you know?! It's pretty damn obvious to him we've been avoiding each other, he wanted to know why!"

"So you told him."

"Dirk, goddammit, did you even listen?! No, I did not, I just needed a reason why we've been avoiding each other. And I may… have accidentally ran my mouth. Fuck, it's not like I intended this to happen!" you nearly scream at him. "I don't… I just…"

"Shit," he mutters. "Fucking shit. There's no telling what he'll do. God, he'll probably kick us out, or worse. Dammit Dave," he looks at you, shades concealing his eyes, but the rest of his face screams worry. "What do we do? What the fuck do we do?"

You sigh tiredly. "I don't know either, Dirk," you look away from him, him and his perfect, perfect body. "I'm scared," you finally say, because really, you are, more than you have probably ever been in your life.

"Oh for…" he nearly tackles you the moment he hugs you, knocking all the air out of your lungs. You can't find it in yourself to care, though. It's been too long since you got to touch him. After a moment, you hug him back, pressing yourself against him as close as humanly possible, nuzzling between his neck and shoulder.

"God, fuck, I'm scared too, alright?" his voice is barely above a whisper, and you can feel the vibrations as he speaks. "I don't want to lose you, or make Bro hate us." He tucks his head in the crook of your neck, similar to the way you're doing to him. His shades press against your neck, but you don't give a damn. "I love you, bro…" he murmurs.

"Love you, too," you mumble back, inhaling his scent. He smells good. Like home. Like Dirk.

You stand there for a while in silence, not moving, just allowing yourself to take each other in. It's been too long, for the both of you, and you missed this, God did you ever miss this.

After a while, you both pull back a bit to look at each other, the both of you willing to let one arm go in order to take off your shades. Your eyes are the only real difference between you two, aside from the different hairstyles and clothes. Whereas your eyes are cherry red, his are a perfect mix of gold and orange. A lovely colour, in your opinion. You tell him so, and he lets out a small laugh, telling you that yours are just as pretty. He's caressing your cheek, and before you know it, you're leaning in closer, brushing your lips against his. He's more than happy to close what little distance there was left between you two. It isn't a long kiss, no tongues involved. Just a peck, really, that last for maybe a few seconds. You smile as you pull away.

"We're so fucked up." You tell him.

"Yeah," he agrees. "But I honestly don't mind. We'll be okay."

And you allow yourself to believe that, just for now.


End file.
